


call when you're around

by guycecil



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its gay, uh. theres nothing else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guycecil/pseuds/guycecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my fucking god,” Gintoki whispers at the ceiling. “What the hell have I been saying? Are you even listening to me?”</p>
<p>“If I could hear anything other than your voice, ever, I wouldn’t be here,” Zura says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call when you're around

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple months ago and forgot to post it because I meant to write a longer version where this was just a fade to black scene but... that never happened. So you can have it now I guess. Title from "Always Gold" by Radical Face.

“You constantly ask me to stay,” Zura murmurs, in between pressing kisses just under Gintoki’s jaw and sliding him out of his nightclothes, “until it’s my idea.”

“It’s different,” Gintoki says. He struggles for a moment to remember _why_ it’s different -- Zura’s fingers whispering up his side are very distracting. Oh. Right. “You always get me drunk and then never wanna deal with the consequences.”

Zura’s fingers come away from his skin and smack him over the head, hard. “Your sex drive is not a consequence you can just shove on other people,” he snaps.

“That’s not what I meant!” Gintoki yells back, only to fall silent when one of Zura’s hands falls over his mouth and a small rustle is heard from the other side of the door.

“For someone who claims to be very concerned about waking other people,” Zura whispers, “you’re being quite loud.”

“I’m going to strangle you,” Gintoki informs him when he pulls his hand away.

“Mmm,” Zura hums agreeably. He returns his attention to Gintoki’s neck as the noise from outside fades away, and one hand slowly slides down, over the edge of Gintoki’s pants, then further. He doesn’t actually do anything, just rest his hand over top of Gintoki, but the warmth is tempting.

Too tempting, apparently, because Gintoki hisses, then groans, then gives up. “Fine!” he grumbles. “You can stay! But just for tonight!”

“Excellent,” Zura declares, and pulls away from Gintoki’s neck just long enough to plant a kiss directly on his mouth.

“I mean it,” Gintoki mumbles when they pull apart. “Just tonight. You’re gone by morning. If Shinpachi or Kagura see you then I will actually kill you.”

“Of course you will,” Zura agrees. He kisses Gintoki one more time, and then distracts himself with removing Gintoki’s pants. He pulls away from Gintoki’s body completely, then drops down between his legs. He hooks Gintoki’s knees over his elbows and plants a kiss on one, then, pulling away slowly, softly, he licks up the inside of Gintoki’s thigh.

Gintoki has to slap a hand over his mouth, biting down on his middle finger. Zura kisses the space where his leg meets his body, and his nose brushes Gintoki’s dick. He doesn’t even pull back before turning his attention where Gintoki really wants it, he just slides up to the head of Gintoki’s dick and slowly takes it into his mouth, humming slightly.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Gintoki mumbles into his hand, and Zura glances up at the noise even as he pulls more of Gintoki into his mouth. Gintoki can feel his tongue playing around the ridge, pressed against the underside of his dick. Zura takes all of Gintoki in, till he has his nose pressed against Gintoki’s skin. His stomach tenses, flinches, and he gags once around Gintoki, but holds himself there for just a moment longer, and Gintoki has never felt so warm.

He almost wants to sob when Zura finally pulls back, shoulders heaving as he drags in air. There’s spit hanging between his mouth and the tip of Gintoki’s dick, and it’s absolutely disgusting, but Gintoki still wants to kiss him. Zura looks up one more time, less guarded now, still gasping, and then dives back down. He doesn’t take him in this time, just mouths over the underside, licks over the head, and after his little show before, it’s still enough that it has Gintoki biting his hand.

Zura lowers Gintoki’s legs, pushes them wider, and then wraps a hand around the base of Gintoki’s dick and licks around the ridge. Gintoki tries not to whine around his own hand, and Zura slips the fingers of his other hand in between Gintoki’s legs, further down than where his attention is currently focused.

Gintoki rips the hand away from his mouth, hissing, “Not without--” only to cut himself off when Zura reaches into his haori to pull out a small bottle. He lets his head fall back, hears the pop of the bottle, and then that first cold, gentle pressure. He inhales slowly and closes his eyes as Zura slides inside, trying to stay quiet, trying not to yell at him to hurry up, but then Zura slides his lips down over him again, and he can’t help groaning out loud.

Zura slides in and out a few slow times before pulling away altogether so he can slide two fingers in at once. Gintoki’s stomach tenses, his hands clench in the blankets, but Zura is slow, so slow, gentle as he stretches him open. His hair falls down around him like a frame, almost blocking Gintoki’s view, and he reaches down, unthinkingly, to push it out of the way. Zura meets his eyes when he does, just as he twists his fingers, and Gintoki flings his head back without thinking, fingers still tangled in Zura’s hair.

Zura hisses and smacks Gintoki’s hand away. “Sorry,” Gintoki mumbles, but it’s hard to focus on putting any sincerity into it when Zura has two fingers inside of him and his mouth wrapped around him.

Zura’s fingers are warm by now, pressing in every direction, nudging places Gintoki wants them so badly, but never hard enough as he wants. His mouth mimics that, just a slow slide up and down and over. He drags his tongue flat over the head of Gintoki’s dick and it’s not physically possible to hold back the little noise that escapes him. Zura smiles a little bit, but Gintoki can’t bring himself to do anything about it.

It occurs to him when Zura’s sleeve brushes against his thigh that, while he’s lying here fully naked, his partner in this adventure in sin is still completely dressed. He swallows around the dryness in his mouth. “Hey,” he says roughly, while Zura slides in a third finger. “Are you, _aahh_ , fuck…” He inhales slow, hard. “Are you gonna, uh, get undressed any time soon here?”

“Mmm.” Zura hums thoughtfully around Gintoki, and he tenses, trying so, so hard to retain his composure, which is difficult given the fact that he’s getting fingered and blown at the same time. Zura pops his mouth off, licks his lips. Gintoki tries not to whimper. “I considered it,” Zura says. “But I thought I might just finish you like this.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Gintoki whispers, horrified and disgustingly turned on. “That has to be it. Either you’re luring me into a false sense of security so that you can kill me in my post-orgasm haze, or you’re trying to make sure my last moments are the most blissful of my entire life.”

“You’ve caught me,” Zura says, and the idea that his fingers are still inside him, that he still has a hand wrapped around his dick while he says it, probably shouldn’t make Gintoki’s heart skip in just quite the way it does. “Prepare for the end, Gintoki.”

Gintoki groans. “Just fuck me, you obnoxious wig head.”

Zura laughs, victorious, and pulls his fingers from Gintoki’s body, both inside and out, then turns his attention to removing all the unnecessary layers. Gintoki, ordinarily more than willing to help out with such a task, finds himself too spent from the slow stretching to help, and instead just ends up lying on his back, muscles tense and twitching. There isn’t much that’s sexy or interesting about watching Zura tug his clothes off, but there’s a part of Gintoki that twinges a little bit, somewhere in his stomach but not low enough to be what it maybe should be.

“Hey,” he mumbles, and Zura looks up just as he’s slipping out of his kimono. “Take that off and get up here,” Gintoki tells him.

Zura rolls his eyes but rids himself of the kimono, then leans up to kiss him. Gintoki winces against his mouth. “You taste nasty,” he grumbles.

“Hmm, I wonder why,” Zura murmurs, but Gintoki just makes a noise halfway between a growl and a groan and pulls him back down. While Gintoki slips his tongue into Zura’s mouth, Zura slides a hand between them to press his fingers in again. It’s still slow, but there’s more of a sense of urgency now, when they’re pressed together skin on skin. Zura’s hair falls down around them and Gintoki holds his face in both hands, kisses him harder, and Zura flicks his wrist and a shudder runs down Gintoki’s whole body. He has to break the kiss to gasp against Zura’s face.

“Just fuck me,” he whispers, still holding Zura’s face in his hands.

“Impatient,” Zura comments, but he’s grabbing the bottle and getting himself ready, and Gintoki spreads his legs just a little more, closes his eyes. Zura’s hair whispers over his chest, and he can feel his hands sliding over him, finding places to rest at his hips as he lines himself up. “Relax,” he says, but he doesn’t even give Gintoki time to do so before he pushes himself in.

Gintoki grunts at the feeling of being suddenly so full -- he’ll always be just a little too tight for Zura, but never so tight that they don’t quite fit together. He goes tense for a moment, then forces himself to relax. It’s been a while, but not so long that he can’t adjust quickly.

“I’m good,” he says, and Zura moves just slightly, pulls out a little and slides back in. Gintoki lifts his hips just a little to give him better access, and Zura slides one hand down from Gintoki’s hip to the space between his leg and his ass, lifting just so slightly. The touch is familiar, easy, and Gintoki tips his chin back just a little, closing his eyes and dreaming of lazy mornings.

Zura takes his opportunity, fastening his lips to Gintoki’s neck again even as he pushes forward one more time, so agonizingly slow that Gintoki thinks he’ll burn. He bites at Gintoki’s jaw, licks along his throat, and Gintoki slips his fingers into his hair.

“I missed you,” Zura whispers, like a confession.

“Yeah, missed my ass,” Gintoki says back. His voice is rough. He drops his hips in sync with Zura’s slow pull out.

“Missed _you_ ,” Zura corrects him. He half nuzzles, half kisses the side of Gintoki’s neck, pauses with just the tip of himself still inside.

“Bullshit,” Gintoki says.

“I love you,” Zura says, and doesn’t even give him a chance to answer, pushes forward slow again, and it’s fourteen different kinds of warm and _good_ and he sucks on Gintoki’s throat and Gintoki _moans_ like he hasn’t in years.

“I hate you,” he whines. Zura hums against his skin.

They stay slow, heat and tension building in Gintoki’s stomach every time Zura pushes into him. He hasn’t touched him once since he slid inside, and Gintoki’s almost desperate enough to just jack himself, but every time he thinks to do it, Zura’s lips or hips do something that distracts him. He tosses his head back and forth, messing his hair even worse than usual, and Zura drags over his prostate, pulling another moan out of him.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Gintoki half-whimpers, half-says. “Like this. This… slow.”

“You’re close, though,” Zura says, and the heat settles a little lower. He lifts his head, touches his forehead to Gintoki’s.

“I’m still gonna die,” Gintoki informs him. He hooks an ankle over one of Zura’s calves. The asshole pushes in again and Gintoki tries not to whine. “I want to die,” he decides, and he can’t even bother to pretend his voice doesn’t come out slightly off. “Like this. This is how I want to go out.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Zura scolds him.

Gintoki wants to scream expletives at him for being so composed, but he drags over Gintoki’s prostate again on the way out and the only one he can get out is, “ _Fuck_.”

“Close?” Zura asks softly. He touches his lips to Gintoki’s nose.

“Ngh…” Gintoki drops a hand to cover his eyes. “Almost. Just-- _fuck_. That. Do that again.”

“This?” Zura pushes in again, pointed but still slow, aiming for something, and Gintoki’s back arches when he hits it.

“Yes,” he groans. “Exactly that. Fuck, Zura.”

Zura raises a hand to push his hair behind one ear, and it’s shaking slightly -- Gintoki traces the movement with his eyes slowly. Without really thinking, reaches up and grabs it, twists their fingers together. He lets their clasped hands fall back to the sheets, mumbles, “Fucker. How long have you been holding it in?”

Zura groans suddenly and drops his head onto Gintoki’s chest. “I wanted it to be good for you.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Gintoki whispers at the ceiling. “What the hell have I been saying? Are you even listening to me?”

“If I could hear anything other than your voice, ever, I wouldn’t be here,” Zura says, which doesn’t make any _fucking_ sense.

“This is stupid,” Gintoki tells him. “Just… fuck me, would you?”

“Is this not good?” Zura raises his head -- there’s no worry or concern in his eyes, just genuine curiosity.

“This,” Gintoki says, tangling his fingers back in Zura’s hair, pulling their faces on level with each other, “is fucking incredible, but I really just want to come right now.”

Zura sighs, then fits their lips together and _snaps_ his hips. Gintoki exhales hard against his mouth, but there’s no time to recover -- Zura’s pace is ten times faster now, but the slowness from before let him figure out all the right angles, and now he’s hitting the right spot every time, and the heat is building too fast, too hot, burning at Gintoki’s insides.

Zura reaches for him, but Gintoki slaps his hand away. Zura just opens his eyes and frowns down, instead of saying anything.

“I don’t need it,” Gintoki breathes, shaking with each thrust. “Trust me.”

Zura groans and drops his forehead onto Gintoki’s shoulder.

Gintoki can tell how close he is, can feel him slipping, movements faster every time. He slides in and Gintoki doesn’t even have time to warn him, the moan slipping out before he can say anything, and then he’s coming without even a finger on him, splattering across both their chests. Zura is right behind, gasping into Gintoki’s shoulder, and he’s too spent to even get upset about the feeling of Zura releasing inside him.

They both shake through it, clutching at each other, and Gintoki can barely breathe. Zura groans against his skin, and then sinks those last few inches down to lay fully on top of Gintoki, obviously not caring about the sticky mess between them. Exhausted, Gintoki drags his fingers through Zura’s hair, slowly, head falling to one side.

But even exhausted as he is, he’s still not willing to go to sleep covered in the drying remnants of the night, so he kicks lightly at Zura’s ankle. “You’re crushing me,” he says.

“Good,” Zura mumbles. Gintoki wants to shove him away, but can’t quite find the energy. Maybe in a few minutes, he decides. He slides his fingers through Zura’s hair one more time, tangles their fingers together, and tries as hard as he possibly can not to fall asleep.

 


End file.
